powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning
The Beginning At GEV Research, each scientist was working on their individual projects, but one day, that changed. "Hey, everyone!" said one of the scientists, "there seems to be a disturbance on the moon!" Then all of the other scientists and supervisors came to view her findings. They found that her findings were true. They immediately called NASA and told them what was happening. However, NASA did not receive their call very well and took it as a prank. They hung up on GEV Research, but later on, they decided to investigate the findings. They saw that the findings were true. So, they loaded two astronauts in a shuttle with supplies, and conditions were favorable for a launch. They did the countdown from nine to zero, and the astronauts were off to the moon. They landed safely to the moon. They had some curiosity when they saw the moon base, so they went inside. Inside, they saw lots of residue and Zordon's burst tube. So, one of the astronauts applied a small droplet of water to the residue, and as a result, Dark Specter came back to life! Then Dark Specter began reviving all of the lost empires that were destroyed by Zordon's burst tube. The Machine Empire and many others were brought back to life. Then Dark Specter turned his attention to the two astronauts. "Thanks for bringing us back to life," said Dark Specter, "it's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!" The two astronauts looked at each other in confusion. "Planet Patrollers!" said Dark Specter, "take these two to a crater and cover it!" So, the Planet Patrollers, who were Dark Specter's personal soldiers, escorted the two astronauts to a crater and tossed them inside. Then they covered them with a massive cover. Due to the lack of oxygen, the astronauts eventually lost their lives. "Now, we will do what we wanted to do for a long time!" said Dark Specter, "and that is to conquer the planet Earth!" The whole empire cheered. What they didn't know is that someone was spying on them. She heard enough, so she left the moon base, but she wasn't undetected. Elgar heard her footsteps. "Dark Specter," said Elgar, "I swear that someone was in here spying on us!" Then Dark Specter and Elgar looked in the direction of the spy and saw no one. "I wouldn't worry about it," said Dark Specter, "soon, their kingdom will be ours anyway!" "Of course, Dark Specter," said Elgar, "why didn't I think of that before?" The spy, Divatox, went to where Rita and Lord Zedd were staying. At the time, Rita and Lord Zedd were playing a game together, and then Rita noticed Divatox approaching them frantically. "Look, Lord Zedd," said Rita, "it's Divatox!" "Where?" asked Lord Zedd. "Behind you!" said Rita. They both noticed Divatox was approaching them frantically. "Divatox," asked Rita, "what's wrong?" "Dark Specter and the others are back," said Divatox, "and they want to take over Earth!" "Really?" asked Rita. "I know it wasn't exactly our fault, but we have to help these people," said Lord Zedd. "I agree," said Rita, "so, what do we do?" "I have an idea," said Divatox, "come with me." "Where are we going?" asked Rita. "Just trust me, okay?" said Divatox. The three went to Reefside, and then to Reefside High. They went inside the building and were greeted by a friendly receptionist. "Hello," said the receptionist, "how may I help you?" "Yes," said Divatox, "we need to see Dr. Tommy Oliver. It's important!" "I'll see what I can do!" said the receptionist. The receptionist left her office and went to Tommy's classroom. At the time, Tommy was teaching on the subject of human DNA. Then he saw the receptionist. "Yes?" asked Tommy. "You have visitors," said the receptionist, "they say that it's important." Tommy sighed. "I'll be right down," said Tommy. Tommy proceeded to leave his classroom. "You guys be good while I'm gone!" said Tommy. After Tommy left his classroom, the class became unruly, but then another teacher came in, and then the class quieted down. Tommy went to the lobby to greet his guests. "I"m Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?" "Is there a place where we can talk in private?" asked Rita. "Sure!" said Tommy, "we can go to the conference room. Follow me." Tommy led them to the conference room and opened the door, and they sat down at the long wooden table. "So, what's going on?" asked Tommy. "It's us," said Divatox, "Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox." Then, Tommy became apprehensive. "What are you up to?" asked Tommy. "Please," said Divatox, "listen to us!" "This had better be good!" said Tommy. "We were once good, but a villain named Darkonda turned us all bad, and Andros, the red ranger blasted Zordon's tube, and now, we're back to being good again! Please! You have to trust us!" said Divatox. "No games?" asked Tommy. "No games," said Divatox. "Okay," said Tommy, "I'm going to trust you, but if you play with me, you guys are going down!" "Promise!" said Lord Zedd. "So, what's the ''real ''reason why you are here?" asked Tommy. "Many villains have just been revived," said Lord Zedd. "And how do you know this?" asked Tommy. "I was spying on them," said Divatox, "I knew that something was up so I decided to keep an eye on things." "I see," said Tommy, "okay, let's see if we can work something out." Divatox and Lord Zedd smiled at each other. Then Tommy approached the receptionist. "Roberta," said Tommy, "can you line up a sub for me? I think I'm going to be gone for a while!" "I'll do that," said the receptionist. "Thanks, Roberta," said Tommy, "you're awesome!" "No problem, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist. Then Tommy went back into the conference room. "So," asked Tommy, "are you ready to go?" "Where are we going?" asked Rita. "There's something that you should see at my house," said Tommy, "don't worry; it's okay." At first, Divatox and Rita were a little uneasy about going to his house, but they decided to go anyway. They all hopped inside Tommy's jeep and drove to his house. "We're here!" said Tommy. They all hopped out of the jeep and went into his house. Then, they went to Tommy's basement. They were astonished by the design of the base. "Tommy," asked Rita, "you don't plan on us making a base out of your house, do you?" "No," said Tommy, "I brought you here so that we can make an important call." Tommy contacted Aquitar. Aurico answered. "Aurico, here," said Aurico. "Hi," said Tommy, "this is Tommy. I was wondering if you guys knew about an abandoned base that we can start another Power Rangers team with. Do you know of any?" "Actually," said Aurico, "I do. There is one of Zordon's old bases, but it is not in the best condition. It's yours for the taking if you can fix it up." "Alright," said Tommy, "thanks, Aurico!" "Sure!" said Aurico. Then Tommy and Aurico signed off. "So, what do you say?" asked Tommy. "I say that we look at this base," said Lord Zedd, "it's better than nothing!" "Yeah!" said Divatox, "let's go and check it out!" They used Hayley's computer to teleport to the site on Eltare. The outside of the base looked nice. "The outside looks nice," said Lord Zedd, "but I'm afraid to see what the inside looks like." "Yeah, really!" said Rita. They touched the door, and the door opened. Inside, it was dark, and there were wires everywhere. "Are you sure that we can fix this place up?" asked Lord Zedd. Then as they were walking, Lord Zedd bumped into a droid. The droid turned the lights on, and the base to the humans looked in complete disrepair. "Intruders! Intruders!" said the droid. Then the droid calmed down. "Oh, I thought that you were forces of Zandor!" said the droid, "I'm Alpha, pleased to meet you!" "Alpha what?" asked Tommy. "You know, Tommy," said Lord Zedd, "I think that this may be the first Alpha that there ever was!" "I get it!" said Tommy. "Boy, this place is a mess!" said Alpha, "let me clean it up for us!" Then Alpha cleaned up the base with blazing speed. The four were astonished. The base looked as if it was very futuristic. One thing about this Alpha is that this Alpha was green instead of red like the other Alphas. "I never seen anyone move so fast in my life!" said Lord Zedd. "Me, neither," said Tommy. "Okay, now that we have the base," asked Rita, "what about Power Rangers?" "I can help you in that area," said Alpha, "there is a crystal called the Deius Crystal in the Nedor Mountains on this planet. That will give us the power source that we need." "I think that Tommy and I should go," said Lord Zedd. "I'll go," said Tommy. "Great!" said Rita, "then, you guys get going. Tommy and Lord Zedd climbed the Nedor Mountains, but what they didn't know is that Rito and Goldar were climbing the mountains on the other side. They all climbed to a cave and met each other there. They all lunged towards the Deius Crystal, but Rito and Goldar managed to knock Tommy and Lord Zedd out of the way. As Goldar went to touch the crystal, it emitted an electrical charge that knocked him against the cave wall. "Let me try," said Rito Revolto. Rito went to grab the crystal, and the same thing happened. It emitted a charge that knocked Rito against the cave wall. "Let ''me ''try," said Tommy. Tommy approached the crystal, and there was no charge. In fact, it glowed intermittently in his hand. "I guess the crystal can judge between good and evil. Then Goldar and Rito became angry. "If we can't have the crystal, nobody can!" said Goldar. Goldar and Rito began blasting the cave ceiling causing it to cave in. Rito and Goldar left the scene, and then, Tommy and Lord Zedd got out of the cave safely, climbed down the mountain, and went back to the base. "Did you get the crystal?" asked Rita. Then Tommy presented it to her, and Rita jumped for joy. "Now, we just have to find rangers," said Tommy. Power Rangers Elemental Charge